There are several systems that warn a vehicle driver of an impending collision. One of these systems involves providing proximity sensors on a first vehicle to detect a second vehicle or other object. These sensors are typically infrared, radar, or ultrasonic sensors. The systems that utilize these sensors are generally costly.